


Defining normal

by TheOneAndOnlyWolfeJames



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, hunter!Lexa, werewolf!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyWolfeJames/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyWolfeJames
Summary: After her family shattered, Clarke didn't think she'd ever feel whole again. But when she saves someone who is supposed to be her mortal enemy, things start changing. Lexa woods just wanted to be the best hunter her family could produce, but when a blonde werewolf saves her life, her heart changes. When unknown threats start closing in and the pair find themselves becoming the hunted, they take their lives on the run. they are determined to escape death and maybe find more than they bargained for on the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke Griffin hates Mondays; even now that she couldn't suffer hangovers, couldn't get drunk, and didn't need as much sleep, she fucking hates Mondays. Dragging herself out of bed and stretching feeling the familiar pops and cracks as she moves through the routine of getting dressed. Clarke shimmies into the tight blue jeans and tugs down the sweatshirt, grabbing her apron and keys off the breakfast bar along with the wrapped sandwich her mom had left. Yawning as she plopped herself into the driver's seat of the dented silver Kia, Clarke started the decade old car and started the long drive into work munching on her sandwich and nodding to the music as the miles slipped by. Parking and cutting the engine in front of 'The Ice Nation' coffee Clarke set her head on the steering wheel and sighed before slipping out of the car and trotting into the shop. Beelining to the employee lounge, an over glorified supply closet with lockers and a bench. 

Clarke hadn't always been like this, hadn't always been alone in life working it day by day. But this is how she had to live now, her mom and her had moved here around 4 months ago.Abby, her mom had said it would help Clarke, be better for her. However here she was working two jobs almost never seeing her mother, there were the good aspects of this arrangement though. Living deep in the forest around the town of Northport, she had the room her wolf needed to run, the privacy and space she craved. Her human life was a little dull in compare, working at a coffee shop most mornings and bartending a few nights a week. The feel of wind sifting through her fur and all the scents and sounds of the forest were a beautiful distraction from the loneliness. 

Moving on autopilot lost in her thoughts her apron was tied on and her hair pulled back In a messy bun she took her place at the till. Roan, the coffee shop owners son smiled at her from his place in the corner before returning his attention to his laptop and textbooks. His sister Ontari was at the pastry case taking inventory and Clarke assumed texting her boyfriend Quint. Nia Frost was nice enough, and her and her family didn't try to pry into Clarke's life. In fact Ontari invited her to parties at Quints frat house. Clarke liked them well enough to say she considered them friends, she didn't tell anyone about her more animalistic side. No one but her mother knew about her secret and she planned to keep it that way. 

After her shift ended, Clarke headed home, she was free from work until tomorrow night and planned to spend some time running through the trees and scaring the bejesus out of whatever animals she could track down. Making it home to an empty house Clarke dropped her apron and keys on the bar, letting her hair down and stripping as she opened the back door folding her clothes and setting them by the extra large dog door her mom had installed as an inside joke. Clarke closed the door and walked a little further into the woods letting her bones shift and break until she was out of her bipedal form and the world was snapped into a sharper focus. Shaking out her fur and letting her tongue loll Clarke stretched her shoulders and extended her legs scenting the wind for anything interesting. 

Huffing out a soft breath and shaking again Clarke took off pushing her paws into the soft undergrowth letting her tail whip behind her. Her nose guided her towards the scent of game as she let her wolf take over. Clarke loved the woods, loved the smells and sounds, but for her nothing compared to the sights. She longed to immortalize the high canopies and beautiful trails on canvas. But she hadn't painted since she moved. Hadn't let her thoughts flow since she left Arcadia and broke all contact with Harper, Monty, Jasper, all the loved ones she'd left behind. 

Clarke snapped up from where she'd been lapping at what was left of her kill. She had heard a gunshot; this far from town it was worrying. Stalking through the brush towards the sound Clarke scented five humans, at least one bleeding. Hearing the yells and taunts of men was strange, surely they would have heard the rumors of wolves in these woods. Creeping closer to the dimly lit clearing Clarke saw three men with rifles and military clothes surrounding two women on the ground. 

The woman, who didn't look much older than Clarke, was pressing down hard on the unconscious girls stomach trying to stop the bleeding. It would be in vain, the injured girl was dying, Clarke could hear her heartbeat fluttering weakly. One of the men raised his rifle pointing it at the girl, “say bye to your girlfriend you hunter bitch” he said. Clarke growled low startling all the humans who looked around futilely trying to spot her. Thinking quickly Clarke launched her 165 lb form out of the trees and tackled one of the men to the ground. 

Hearing sickening cracks come from his chest she lunged at another wrapping her jaws around his throat. Leaving him a bloody gurgling mess, she felt pain flare along her side. She spun and found the one with the rifle had shot her before the girl had knocked it from his hands. They were grappling on the forest floor, the girl was being strangled. Clarke leapt and smashed into the man knocking them both down an embankment. When they finally smashed into the creek at the bottom Clarke lifted her head to see the man's neck twisted at an odd angle. Whining in her throat she half dragged herself up the hill and flopped panting near the dead girl. The one she had saved crawled over and the last thing Clarke saw before dropping into unconsciousness were startlingly beautiful green eyes.


	2. Welcome to Polis

I looked down at the wolf that had just saved me, a female, young. what was she doing alone out here? There were no packs reported near here. I looked to Niylah and shuddered, it was her first mission. Titus would not be happy with me, this was supposed to be a simple observation op. Hesitantly I tug Niylah's comm out of her ear pressing it into mine. I tap it twice and pray it still works; Echos voice comes through thready “alpha team?”. I closed my eyes and shudder painfully, “Echo” I say “op gone wrong, requesting extraction and cleanup.”. Echo snaps into seriousness, cleanup was only requested when someone from polis was dead. “Coordinates?” I sigh “unknown” typing in the background “found your implant, reason for extraction?” I looked down at the wolf “attacked by muanon” I pause “send a cage”. Echo gasps “you caught one? Single handedly?” I press my fingers into the blood matted fur feeling for the wound, “no, its a long story… just send the cage and extraction team please, thank you echo” I rip the comm out and put it in my pocket.

Feeling the bullet hole I pushed my fingers in and felt for the bullet, whoever this wolf was, she was lucky. It didn't go deep and she wouldn't be injured for more than a day or two with her advanced healing. Dropping the bullet in my pocket I put pressure on the wound and wait for the chopper blades that come with extraction. I have no idea what polis will want to do with this wolf, but she had saved my life, and I wasn't going to let them harm her if I could help it. Hearing the blades whirring closer I pull my hands off the wound and wipe the blood on my pants before checking to make sure the bleeding had slowed. I look up as the cleanup crew drop down through the canopy, I look at the wolf one last time as the cage I requested is settled on the ground. I nod to the team polis sent and help prep Niylah's body to be taken up. As the stretcher is hoisted up and out of sight I supervise the team maneuvering the limp werewolf into the cage, making sure everything is locked down correctly. 

I salute the rest of the team as they hook on to their ropes and disappear up into the waning moonlight. with a last sigh I look around the rest of the clearing and begin the long hike back to where Niylah and I had parked the Jeep. My muscles burn with exertion and my throat screams in pain but all I can think about is the wolf. Why had she attacked the muanon, she could have left us there to die and done her kind a favor by ridding the world of two hunters. She hadn't, instead she had saved my life and I might be the reason hers ends. I tug my hair frustratedly as I come upon the Jeep, clambering in and starting it up. The ride back to base is silent as I ponder my options, my best course of action is to petition Titus to release her into my custody. 

Pulling into the auto bay I park the jeep and slide out, tossing the keys to polis's tech guy wick. I follow orders and head to Titus's office for my debriefing. I knock on the door and wait, my stomach churns lightly. This mission had not been a success, in fact it had felt more like a set up than anything. Now Niylah is dead, it's not an uncommon thing. This mission was supposed to be easy, the way the muanon knew exactly where we would be troubled me though. I break from my thoughts when Titus calls through the door, I won't tell him about my suspicion until I can confirm it. I slip into the office and stand at attention, Titus is in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. “One of your squadmates has died on your watch, what do you have to say for yourself?” I look down slightly as he raises his eyes, “I apologize sir, but I wasn't expecting an attack”. He runs a hand over his bald head and sighs, “it's not on you Lexa, just because you are the Heda of alpha team doesn't mean you're on guard all the time” I dip my head in acknowledgement. 

He eyes the bruises on my throat and the blood smeared on my hands and uniform “go to medical then wash and -” I interrupt “sir, I'd like to make a request concerning the wolf” his lip curls. “What request?” I bite my lip, “let me talk to her before we make a decision?” He narrows his eyes but nods slowly. “I'll arrange it” I let out the breath I was holding and salute before bustling off to the med bay. I'm given painkillers for the bruising and told to rest for a few days but released without much fuss. I look down at my hands and swallow back bile at the crust of dried blood. Heading to the showers I strip down and drop my uniform into the laundry chute before stepping into scalding water.

My time in the shower is spent scrubbing my skin until the blood is gone and my skin is red and raw. When I step out I feel less refreshed and more exhausted. Grabbing lounge clothes from their designated bins I dress quickly and comb my hair leaving it down rather than putting it up again. On my way to my quarters I'm caught by a miffed looking Echo, “Titus is requesting you, says he has your meeting set up”. I nod to her and catch her arm as she turns to leave. “I'm sorry… about Niylah, I know what she meant to you..” she looks up at me with watery eyes and nods “I know Lexa, its… we knew the risks…”. She turns and jogs down the hallways towards the barracks. 

I head to the holding rooms passing members of beta and gamma teams along the way. I nod to them and continue on my way to holding room 3A. The wolf was awake, she had shifted back, and I was going to get some damn answers. Titus stopped me outside the door “you're the first one in, she doesn't seem to know who we are”. I nod and open the door into the room slipping in and closing it behind me. The girl is sitting in the corner with her eyes closed her blonde hair dull under the fluorescent lights. “Hello, would you mind if I check your wound?” I step closer and her eyes snap open. I'm pinned where I stand, her ethereal blue eyes seeming to rip the breath from my lungs. 

Swallowing thickly I circumvent the table in the center of the room and hold my hands up, approaching her as one would a frightened animal. She bares her teeth as I step closer and I stop. “My name is Lexa, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to look at your wound”. She narrows her eyes and I shrug “trust me or dont, it's up to you”. Hesitantly she stands a little wobbly and dressed in standard issue sweats. I smile lightly and hold out my hand, warily she puts hers in mine and I shake it. She walks closer and settles on the table pulling her shirt up, “do I get to know your name?” I prod lightly at the scabbed over bullet hole. She hisses through her teeth, “where am I?” she asks, “I can't tell you that until I know who you are”. She grumbles lightly “my name is Clarke, now can you tell me where the fuck I am and what the fuck happened in the woods? “. “Clarke” I roll the name off my tongue clicking the k “welcome to polis, supernatural law enforcement”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit or world building back story, sorry to bore you, I know it's been a while I apologize, I've been pulling 18 hour days for a month straight and no time for writing but gahh, excuses excuses. I'll try to do better (probably fail) hope you peeps enjoy -LWJ

The girl, Lexa; prods at the bullet wound. “Supernatural law enforcement, Does that even exist?”. Lexa looks up at me and cocks a brow, “I dunno, do werewolves?”. I bite my lip and look away nodding my head “true, now can you tell me what happened?”. She taps my hand lightly and I let the shirt drop but stay on the table. “me and my squad mate Niylah were on a mission, Polis had been getting reports of the Mountain men moving in the woods”. “Mountain men?” I ask, she looks into my eyes and furrows her eyebrows; “where is your pack Clarke?”. “Pack? I'm the only werewolf I know” she pauses and seems to digest this information. “When were you turned Clarke, do you know who turned you and where they are now?” I eye the bruising around her throat and raise my hand to brush it lightly. “I was bitten six months ago, it was the worst day of my life. The one who bit me is dead, I killed him” 

 

She jerks back seemingly shocked. “you…you killed him? Why?” I furrow my eyebrows at her and drop my hand to my lap. “The man who bit me was a friend of my fathers, and the father of my best friend” I close my eyes and breathe deeply letting the memories wash over me. “My friend Wells and I had been swimming in the backyard while my father and Thelonious were standing by the grill talking about the new research they were doing, school had just let out and it was the first cookout of the summer. I remember my dad calling us from the porch and Wells and I clambering to get out of the pool. Id cut myself on the deck rail in my haste, and that's when all hell broke loose. Suddenly the man I saw as an uncle was a giant monster with my leg in his jaws and my father and Wells were hitting him with everything they could reach. Then nothing.”

“I woke up a week and a half later strapped to a hospital bed” my eyes open a crack and I curl my hands around the material of the sweats id been given. “I shifted, and killed them… all of them, my father, wells, and thelonious. My mom saw it all happen” I snap my eyes up to hers “if this really is supernatural law enforcement… then you did your job. I'm a criminal, a killer.”. She shakes her head lightly. “This man, thelonious, do you know where he and your father worked?” I blanch at her; “I just admit to murder and you ask about my victims profession?”. She sighs softly and runs a hand through her hair “the attack on you was committed at the same time that Polis had received Intel, the Mountain men were doing trials on humans, they were subjecting human workers to altered werewolf DNA. They were shut down not long after, but we have no idea what side effects happened because they began a purge cycle on all affected employees.” She paced in front of me seeming to tug her hair frustratedly “Wallace corporation… my father and Thelonious worked for Wallace Corp.”. 

She buried her head in her hands muttering lowly. Suddenly she jerked to full height ”Clarke, polis will release you on a conditional basis” her hand ran through her hair again smoothing the frayed strands “since it is indeed late at night now and most of our technical personnel have been released for the day we cannot do any of the testing we would like”. She looked into my eyes and I nodded for her to continue maintaining contact with the green id only previously associated with the forest.

“We can provide you with a room here or we can allow you to return to your own dwelling for the night on the condition that you are implanted with a tracking device. You will be required to report to our medical centre at 08:00 hours tomorrow morning and then we will begin our testing to see where we will go on from here and whether or not you keep your freedom”. I blink slowly processing the large chunk of information Lexa had thrown in my lap. “So basically, I am a lab rat and if you find something you don't like I'm thrown in a cell and never seen again?” I raise an eyebrow “seems a little harsh if you ask me” her lips quirk lightly “welcome to Polis”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story of hopefully many. Let me know if you like it. My brain has been cooking this idea for a while. Hope to hear from you soon -LWJ


End file.
